


Muggle Tech

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Combo AU 2015 [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Information Technology, Genius Bar, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7429861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve doesn't really understand muggles or their technology, but the muggle at the "Genius" Bar is kind of cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muggle Tech

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FanFicsagogo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicsagogo/gifts).



> Prompt - (AU 1:Potter Verse. AU 2: Apple Store.) This can be a Steve/Tony, FitzMack, Clint/Coulson or all three. I'm thinking Tony(Fitz and/or Coulson) works as Mac Genius. The Genius bar gets tons more visits recently by some rather strange people. Have it be for an Auror case. or Have it be part of a muggle studies assignment for school. Steve(Mack and/or Clint) is only supposed to stop in once with questions. But something about the guy(s) behind the bar had him(them) intrigued. Thank You.

“You’re going back there?” Clint asked as Steve changed into normal mugglewear.

Steve glanced over at his partner, before sighing. “I know I shouldn’t, I just… This guy was so helpful.”

“Yeah, because that’s his job.”

Steve leveled a glare at the other man.

Clint rolled his eyes. “Stupid purebloods.”

“Like you’re any better, you’re seeing a muggle!”

Clint snorted. “Yeah, but I’ve known him practically my whole life.”

Steve gave him his best unimpressed look.

“Steve, listen to me, retail workers are supposed to be nice. That’s part of the job requirements.”

“I thought he’d want to know that we were able to find the guy we were looking for,” Steve replied.

Clint sighed, head dropping down to his chest. “Steve, just ask the guy for coffee.”

“I’ll take that under advisement.” Steve apparated to near the store. He jumped when he heard the sound of someone else apparating next to him. Turnign to find Clint next to him. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“I am here to make sure you didn’t get in over your head. I’ll stay out of the way.”

Steve rolled his eyes and headed in. He wasn’t too surprised that Clint waited outside. He glanced around, catching sight of Tony, who was busy with someone else. He drifted closer to the other man, waiting for him to finish, and gently declining offers of help.

Tony smiled when he spotted Steve. “Hey! How’d your… uh, search go?”

“Good,” Steve said. “We caught him.”

“We?”

“My partner and I?”

“Oh, yeah, Grumpy Cat.”

“What?” Steve asked.

Tony laughed. “You really don’t get online very much do you?”

“Not at all, actually,” Steve stated. “I was actually wondering if you’d want to get a coffee.”

Tony blinked, before smiling. “When?”

“Today?”

Tony shook his head. “I can’t, I close tonight. How about a beer instead?”

“Sure,” Steve said. “I like butterbeer.”

Tony looked confused. “I don’t know what that is, but uh, where should we go?”

“You choose.”

“Well, there’s a bar in the mall. I’ll meet you there at ten, if you don’t mind me not dressing up for it.”

“I don’t mind. I think you look great.”

Tony smiled. “Sure, I’ll see you then.”


End file.
